No One Said Life Was Easy
by AmazingAtStuffPerson
Summary: Annabeth Chase thinks life is unfair. She has to move to the other side of the country to freaking New York. Lovely. It gets worse when she meets her egoistic punk neighbor, Percy Jackson. Can life get any worse. Oh right. Let's not forget that they go to the same high school. What joy! AU Punk!Percy Girly!Annabeth


**Hello people. So I decided to try out the whole Punk!Percy and Girly!Annabeth thing for my first story. It will probably short and kinda crappy so please be patient as my writing becomes better because everybody could always use some important. Anyway, leave a review of what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. **

* * *

Annabeth sighed heavily as she dumped the cardboard box onto the carpet floor. She was tired from the plane ride and then all the unpacking. Not only that but she missed San Francisco and her friends. As she opened the box, she started to look through it. When she reached an object wrapped up in bubble wrap Annabeth carefully unwrapped it. She smiled sadly as she realized what it was; the picture revealed Annabeth's 16 birthday with her standing in the middle surrounded by her grinning friends. On the left there was her best friend Reyna with Jason's hand on her shoulder. The two were very close but were quite oblivious to their feelings. There was also Gwen and Dakota with his Kool-Aid in his hand as per usual. His lips were bright red from drinking it as if it was a drug. There was also shy Hazel, her bright golden eyes shining brightly and her small hand in her boyfriend's whose name was Frank. Frank was Asian-Canadian and moved to San Fran when he was 13. He was bigger than most jocks and strong. After another two hours of vigorous unpacking, Annabeth plopped down into her bed. She her her younger step-brothers, Matthew and Bobby, shrieking and giggling over something.

_ Probably having a burping contest_ Annabeth guesses with a thought. She stood up and walked over to her bookshelves. Annabeth was an avid reader. She took pride in her books and often read for hours without getting distracted. However, when she was, Annabeth acted moody so her friends and family let her be most of the time. She pulled out _The Fault in Our Stars_ by John Green and started reading it for the hundredth time. It was a heartbreaking book that always left her in tears. She looked out her window and saw raindrops dripping onto her window.

_Lovely_ _weather_ she thought sarcastically. Looking at her digital clock which read _8:00 p.m. _in bright red letters she out down her book. Clambering down the stairs, Annabeth heard sizzling coming from the kitchen.

_ Must be Helen cooking dinner _she thought. A delicious scent entered her nose as she walked closer. Walking into the kitchen, Annabeth took in her surroundings. Helen was standing at the stove cooking food while her father read a newspaper at the table. Her step-brothers were giggling and telling each other corny jokes.

Her father looked up "Hey, Honey", he said.

"Hi, dad", Annabeth said with a tight smile. After her dad got remarried to Helen and had the twins they didn't have the best father-daughter relationship. They acted more like acquaintances or people who just acknowledged each other at work.

"Like your room?"

" Sure", Annabeth replied which was soon followed by an awkward silence. You know what they say: every awkward silence a gay baby is born.

Finally, Helen decided to be a life saver and called out," Dinner".

After after eating and thanking Helen for the meal, Annabetn walked upstairs slowly just to pass time. She took a long, cool shower to help her cool off from the summer heat. She turned off the lights and got into bed. Dozing off, Annabeth her her parents whispering good nights to the twins.

_Maybe tomorrow will be less dull_ she thought.

Well let's just say she wasn't wrong.

* * *

Annbeth woke up with a start for some reason. She realized after two seconds it was because she couldn't breathe. Her vision became blurry as he struggled to get whatever was on her off. Finally, the burden was off and her vision cleared. She made out distant high pitched laughs and came to a conclusion: Matthew and Bobby. Oh, she was so going to kill them. Annabeth put her feet onto the floor and decided to get dressed. Being the " girly-girl" as it's called she put on a floral nude skirt and a white blouse. She pulled her brush through her curly blonde hair until it was neat. She quickly put rushed downstairs to see breakfast waiting.

"Mornin', sweetie", she heard Helen say.

Annabeth nodded in response an dug into the food.

Hey, what girl doesn't like food?

After finishing her pancakes she put on sandals and searched for Helen. She was successfully with her mission when she reached the living room. Helen was reading a magazine with her feet on the coffee table which were freshly painted with purple nail polish. The twins were in front of the television which was forgotten. They were engrossed into their Legos building whatever their hearts wanted.

She walked up to Helen and announced," I'm going to walk around the neighborhood".

Helen barely looked up from her magazine when she allowed Annabeth to go.

Annabeth walked out and took a few steps. She was lost in her thoughts about her friends, making new ones, and staring school in a week. She didn't even hear the sharp warning of, "Watch out".

Annabeth felt the cement as she fell down into it. She was aware that somebody was on top of her and she did not like _that. _Opening her eyes, she was meet with a mischievous pair of sea-green eyes. They were beautiful she had to admit and she could probably spend the whole day looking into them. But let's not forget that these eyes belonged to a stranger who was on _top of her. _She pushed whoever the hell that jackass was and proceed to get up.

When the world came into focus she noticed a male about her age which would make him 17. However, he was the complete opposite. Her had on a black T- shirt with arock band on it and piercing along his ears. His hair was spike up and he had a trouble maker aurora. Annabeth was not one to be intimated easily which is what gave her the courage to scream," What the fuck is wrong with you?" causing his sea-green eyes to narrow.

* * *

**So please leave a review and give me feedback because I'm just starting out. Until next time I guess.**

**Adios!**


End file.
